Total Drama CRUISE
by TheSilentWriter001
Summary: 1. Boat. 14. Teens and...THE BEST HOST EVER ME. CHRIS MCLEAN! That's right campers! Welcome to. Total. Drama. Cruise! *APPS CLOSED*
1. So we're team matesgreat

**hey guys, here's the cast...**

**girls:**

**1)Raven: The WallFlower Warrior***

**2) Ava Smith: The Bubbly Gal***

**3)Feline Dove Fallon: The Punk Goth***

**4) Octavia Parker: The hot Hotwire***

**5)Aria Benson: The Airhead Artist**

**6)Alyson Paxton: The Pretty Little Liar***

**7)Andrea Dawson: Shy-babe**

**Boys:**

**1) Link Damon: The Cool Control Freak***

**2) Jerome Robert: The Axe Lover***

**3)Kyle Brett Jackson: The Cocky Uber- Athlete**

**4) Logan James: The Fanboy Geek**

**5)Evan: The Prankster**

**6)Jason Jake Anderson: The Punk (the creator for this OC, do you mind sending me the APP for JUST this OC it was hard to decipher the app because it was a mixture of two people.)**

**7) Brody Lucan: The Cool musician***

**I need four boys! please keep them coming! Also I could use an arrogant Athlete!**

**And for the interns:**

**Maggie, Ryder, Clay and Caroline (you will be seeing them more)**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you all for signing up and here we go first happy! :)**

**Chapter one: you guys are my team mates?...great**

The camera zooms to an old creaky dock and their standing on it is chris Mclain. The Raven haired host smiles at the camera then begins to speak.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Cruise! Today we will be having a new set of contestants. And instead of all the other seasons, our contestants will be stuck on a boat! they will have to face tooooonnns of danger and experience life threatening moments. Their will be heartbreak, their will be pain! And most of all their will be DRAMA!" Chris stated while smiling at the camera. Chris looked towards the ocean and smiled.

"here is our first contestant now, **AVA SMITH!." (I'm putting the names in bold for when the characters introduced) **a girl with long brown hair that went to her waist walked off of the boat and smiled at Chris.

"hey Chris! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM TO BE HERE!" She cheered.

**confessionals Ava:**

**"you have no idea how happy I am to be here!" Ava cheered.**

**end of confessional:**

Ava had light blue eyes and light brown skin her light brown t-shirt hugged her skinny figure and was accompanied by pair of jean shorts. Ava also had on pearl earrings and wore green sneakers. The bubbly Gal grabbed her luggage and walked towards the other side of the dock, anticipating for the next contestant who in fact had just arrived.

"And here comes **Link Damon**!" Chris said. A guy with greenish blue eyes walked off the boat.

"hey Chris, it's good to be here." Link said. Link wore an unbuttoned checkered shirt with a white tank top underneath, along with it is dark blue jeans with chains on them. Link walked towards the other side and Ava soon bombarded him.

"hey! Names Ava it's nice to meet you!" She said excitedly. Link just smiled and shook Ava's hand.

"I'm Link. It's nice to meet you too." He said With a charming smile. instead of replying back Ava made a nervous laugh...

"Here comes out next two contestants! **Octavia**** Parker and Jerome Robert!" **Chris announced, suddenly the boat was combing towards the group quite...quickly. Chris then grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked towards the boat. He gasped, chef was yelling to the group.

"THIS KID IS CRAZY!" He said pointing to Jerome who was in fact steering the boat. Everyone screamed and moved out of the way. Octavia, was holding on tight with one of her fists in the air.

"WOOHOO!" The boat crashed into the dock.

"FOR THE LOVE OF AXES THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jerome yelled. Jerome had light brown hair, pale blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a black suit with a blood red tie. Victoria sat up and looked at the wrecked boat and dock. After her silenced the green eyes girl started to crack up laughing.

Link looked at her with a raised eyes brow. Octavia had light blue faded out jeans with holes in the knees a black tank top with a black leather belt and she had black hair with a dark green highlight. The fair skinned girl looked at link and chuckled.

"hey, names Octavia." She said. Ava ran up to Jerome and smiled.

"That was...AWWEESOME!" She said smiling. Chris was annoyed.

"duuude! Although the entrance was epic...THAT WAS AN EXPENSIVE BOAT!" Another boat came without Chris knowing an two girls walked off of it.

the first one off had long blonde hair with icy blue eye And Caucasian skin. She wore a hot pink tank top and a white skirt accompanied by a black belt and black heels. She placed one hand on her hip looking at the scene with distaste in her eyes.

the second girl had long black hair and Exotic blue eyes. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a black hoodie. She looked at the destruction.

"I don't even want to know." She said in a monotone voice. This caught the attention of Chris and the others, once their eyes were on the two The blonde haired girl put on a smile.

"**Raven!, Alyson!" **Chris said with a smile. "Welcome!" He said. Raven, The raven haired girl just shrugged and grabbed her stuff, walking to the group. The blonde, Alyson smiled.

"well hello Chris! I am just so glad that i was picked to be on the show!" She said. Chris raised an eyebrow at her.

"you threa-" Alyson inturrupted Chris before he could finish.

"now Chris, don't be a liar!" She said emphasizing the word liar and rolled her eyes along with the word. Chris just shook his head while Alyson made her way to the group.

"hey names Alyson." She said smiling.

**Confessionals:**

**Alyson smiled evilly "oh I am so going to win this thing and crush anyone who stands in my way." **

**End confessional:**

Ava smiled and abruptly shook Alyson's hand. "Hi I'm Ava! Nice to meet you!" She said. Alyson inwardly scowled but put on a smile.

Raven stood there watching Alyson with a raised eyebrow. While link walked up beside her. "You seem troubled." He said smiling at Raven.

"Somethings up with Alyson. You should keep you eye out for her." Raven said warning link, who just rolled his eyes.

"i am perfectly capable for taking care of my self thank you." he said in a obvious tone Raven just shrugged.

"whatever..." Her attention was taken by a boat coming towards the shore.

"Here comes our next contestants, **Feline Fallon and Brody Lucan."** a girl with dark brown hair that spiked forwards walked off the boat. Her skin was pale with a slight tan and her eyes were dark brown, almost black doe like eyes. She walked towards Chris and gave him a fist bump.

"hey man, it's great to be here!" She said she carried her luggage to the group and Octavia fist bumped with her.

"hey, names Octavia, whats your name?" She said. Feline smiled.

"names Feline." She said.

Brody walked off after her, he had tan skin and black messy hair on his back was a guitar and he was wearing a button up dark red and black plaid shirt with raggy old dark blue jeans. He walked up to Chris and smiled.

"hey chris." he said while walking past him and heading to the increasing group of teens. Alyson walked up to him and smiled flirtatiously.

"hey, names Alyson" feline watched from afar with a raised eyebrow. Brody smiled at Alyson.

"hey, my names Brody." Brody, held out his hand and Alyson shook it.

"you play guitar? Can you play me something?" She said. Brody smiled.

"sure," he sat down and grabbed his giutar from his case. Feline rolled her eyes. Another boat came and a girl with long messy black hair and hazel eyes. She came off the boat and she was covered in...colorful sparkles? Chris raised his eyebrow at the girl but she just smiled.

"SPARKLES!" She cheered. A guy walked off the boat laughing. He had red, slightly spiky red hair and a red and white baseball cap on.

"Man, you have no idea how easy it is to prank this girl!" He said laughing. some people looked at the girl like she was crazy while others glared at the boy for pulling the prank on her. Chris just shook his head and introduced them.

"and here's...**Aria** and...**Even**..." He said. The even smiled and grabbed his luggage, heading to the group. Aria squealed and ran up To them. She some how managed to cling onto Raven, giving her a giant hug.

"hey! I'm aria!" She said smiling. Raven shoved her off and aria stumbled to Alyson...

**confessionals:**

**Alyson smiled devilishly, "hmm...Aria easy to control...she might come in handy." Alyson thought to herself.**

**end of confessionals:**

Alyson helped Aria up and smiled. "Well hello my names Alyson. Whats your name." Aria smiled.

"I'm Aria!" She said, Alyson smiled.

"OMG I love that name!" She lied through her teeth, playing dumb. Aria smiled. Another boat came to the dock.

"And here's **Andrea** and **Logan**!" Chris announced and a guy with a red shirt that had the Spider-Man symbol on it with dark jeans and white running shoes came off the boat. Chris smiled at him.

"hey man! Welcome aboard!" He said smiling. Logan just waved to be polite but walked past chris without another glance. He walked to the others and smiled.

"hey, names Logan! Nice to meet ya!" He said.

**confessionals:**

**logan smiled at the camera, "I'm so psyched to be hear, but not so psyched about seeing Chris. After watching Dakota from TDROTI turn into a mutant. I lost all respect for Chris Mclain."**

**End of Confessional:**

after Logan, came a girl with dark red hair that was held in a pony-tail and fair skin. She was wearing a green rid-knit with a pair of denim shorts and plain sandals. She walked up and smiled at Chris.

"hey Chris." She said a bit timidly. Chris rolled it off and she walked directly to Octavia.

"hey, my names Andrea." She said, not making eye contact. Octavia smiled.

"I'm Octavia. Nice to meet ya." She said. Andrea smiled.

"And here are our last two contestants! **Jason Anderson and Kyle Brett!" **the two guys walked off the boat Jason had blonde hair with brown and red streaks and chocolate brown eyes. Kyle had spiky dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with tan skin.

the two grabbed their luggage and walked towards the group. Jason stood near Raven, Octavia and Feline while Kyle stood by Octavia, Andrea and Raven.

"There you have it! 14 contestants! And we have 4 interns for you to meet as well! Stay tuned for TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE!"

**A/N: okay, so I know it's bad. Bit tell me what you think. Did I portray any characters wrong? **

**so far who's your favorite character? **

**what are your predictions relaitionship wise?**

**what challenges are to come for the teens?**

**STAY TUNED**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back! Last time on total drama Cruise... We all met the contestants, all 14 of them! So whats in store for our interns! What will the teams be like? STAY TUNED ONE TOTAL. DRAMA. CRUISE!"

**Intro**

**Camera moves to one of the rooms on the boat that have Feline and Alyson. At first they are talking nicely and then when Alyson turns around Feline pretends to choke her with her mind!**

**moving through the room to the deck ia Raven and Octavia. Octavia is glaring at Raven angry at her for something, while relaxing in some lounge chairs Jason and Kyle seem to not like eachother either.**

**near the front deck of the boat Brody is sitting in a chair and playing guitar then he watches as an angered Feline walks off. Alyson smirks evilly then winks at Brody who turns to see Link glaring at him. **

**Ava and Jerome run around the deck and past the confessional stand where Logan and Andrea are. Logan is trying to talk to Andrea but Andrea shyly turns to Aria and talk to her.**

**both Andrea and Aria are walking until a cloud of red smoke burst into their face. Evan comes by laughing hysterically.**

**it all ends with everyone at the campfire, Raven looks annoyed with something Kyle said, Jason glares at Kyle while Octavia rolls her eyes.**

***Chapter one: Meeting the team part one***

All fourteen contestants were standing near the shore line since the dock was destroyed. Chris walked toward them and smiled. "Hello Campers, and welcome to Total Drama. The boat will be here soo-" Chris was cut off by Raven.

"Wait. So, we just got off a boat...just to get on an even bigger one?" Raven said, she wasn't real fond of the whole boat thing. Before Chris to say anything Ava jumped up.

"I know isn't it awesome!" She said smiling. Raven raised an eyebrow and was going to say something until Kyle jumped in.

"Got a problem with boats, Little bird?" He said. Raven narrowed her eyes at Kyle, and then put both hands on her hips.

"no. I don't. And don't call me that." Raven said plainly. Kyle just smirked and shrugged.

"whatever. Little Bird." He said smiling. Raven scoffed. Chris, although he liked the drama that was going on he inturrupted.

"uh hello. Host of the show speaking? Anyway. Our boat is almost here, after that you will meet the interns." Chris said. Suddenly a giant horn was heard and everyone looked out into the ocean and saw a giant cruise ship. Chris got in his helicopter and feline spoke up.

"wait! Isn't the ship coming going to come here?" She yelled over the noise the helicopter was making. Chris could hear her clearly but instead of answering he cupped his hand around his ear.

"huh!?" He said before flying off, laughing. Octavia shrugged and looked at them.

"looks like we're swimming." She said. With that Octavia ran in the water and started swimming everyone just shrugged and ran into the water as well.

everyone made it to the dock soaking wet and Chris stood there amused. Logan scowled at Chris.

"good to see you made it campers!" Chris said all too cheerfully. Everyone angrily ignored Chris and sat in the chairs that were displayed in front of a stage. Chris walked up the stage and smiled.

"let me explain the rules to you all. Every week their will be a challenge. Every challenge there will be a loosing team. That loosing team will have to eliminate One of their teammembers off the cruise ship and into the barrel roll of losers!" Cher is said pointing to a couple of dirty old barrels that have dead fish hanging out of it. Everyone tried their best not to gag.

"for our first challenge which will determine your teams, you all have to meet me in the kitchen at 4 ish." He said leaving. Everyone except for Raven nodded, until Raven blurted out.

"we don't know where the kitchen is!" She said. but by the time she said it Chris was gone. Octavia shrugged.

"well, looks like we have to find the kitchen our selves. Let's split up in groups its faster." Octavia suggested. Octavia got up and walked to Feline.

"hey, wanna go With me to find the kitchen?" Octavia said. Feline nodded and turned around to ask Brody if he wanted to come, only to find Alyson making flirty eyes with him. She held in the erdge to strangle the blonde. And stormed off with Octavia.

Alyson smirked at the angry Feline then her and Brody went to leave until Aria came up. "Hey Alyson! Can me and my boyfriend Ezra join you?" She said gesturing to the space next to her. Alyson went to decline but Brody jumped in.

"sure, the more the merrier." He said kindly, making Aria smile.

"Then in that case, mind if I join?" Link said walking up to them, Alyson tried to hold in her annoyance. Brody nodded and then went to leave.

Jerome was running around with his axe in hand. "JEROME WILL FIND THE KITCHEN WITH HIS TRUSTY AXE!" He said, getting ready to smash a wall with his axe. Just when he was about to swing it down a hand clamped around the axes handle.

"let's not destroy the ship. though that would be sooo awesome I don't think the others would approve." Ava said. Jerome pouted. "but I really think that axe is suuuuper cool!" She said causing Jerome to smile. They both ran off looking for the kitchen.

Andrea tried to reach Raven seeing that she was the only girl. Before she could get there Logan reached her.

"hey...Andrea...was it? I'm Logan. Wanna go find the kitchen together?" He said smiling. Andrea was literally shaking, she looked down and suddenly a voice broke out.

"why, of course she would!" Andrea turned around to see Caroline, one of the Interns. Caroline walked over to than and smiled. "I'm Caroline, I work as one of the interns here" she said smiling. Andrea didn't know rather to be relieved or worried. "Can I join you guys, I need to head to the kitchen too and I got sorta lost. This boat is just giant!" She said.

logan nodded and Caroline was leading Andrea to Logan and Evan. Raven was about to leave alone until a voice spoke up from behind her.

"You goin alone little bird?" Kyle said. Raven turned around and narrowed her eyes at Kyle who just smirked. Raven went to protest but then Jason stepped in.

"hey Raven. Can I join you guys?" Jason said. Raven nodded and Kyle tried to hold in an eye roll. The three of them headed out.

=with Brody and Alyson's group=

Aria was falling behind talking to her 'boyfriend'. Link was trying to take over, much to Alyson's dismay and she tried to keep herself from just storming ahead.

"look. So far we haven't found the kitchen so just admit that you have no idea what your doing and let me take over." Alyson said to Link. Link glared at Alyson and scoffed.

"listen Sweetie I think I know what I'm doing." He said. Alyson rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes.

"first off, I'm not sweetie it's Alyson and you are the worst leader ever!" She said, making Link even madder.

"I'm sorry but I don't see you doing anything!" He said. Soon the two got in a huge fight. Brody stood there awkwardly and then decided to walk to Aria and chat with her.

=With Andrea and Caroline=

the four of them were walking and Logan kept trying to talk to Andrea, after a couple of attempts he stopped and went to talk to Evan. Caroline walked up to her.

"what! Andrea, he totally was trying to hit on you! Why didn't you go talk to him?" She said. Andrea shrugged.

"I'm well...I'm a little shy around guys. I live in a bad place and well, I learned to watch my back well..." Andrea shrugged and Caroline nodded.

"well, I'm going to help you, rather you like it or not." Carol said smiling...

=with Raven, Jason and Kyle=

the trip was pretty quiet except for a couple of conversations Jason tried to have with Raven and the number of times Kyle was teasing her. Raven wasn't watching when she ran into Octavia.

"ow!" The two said as they fell to the floor both holding their noses.

"Watch it!" Octavia said getting up, Raven apologized and got up as well.

"hey Raven, you okay?" Jason asked. Raven nodded.

"any luck with finding the kitchen?" Feline asked. Jason shook his head no.

"not yet." He said. The group decided to join together. Octavia walked up next to Jason and smiled.

"why so serious?" She said. Jason gave her a confused look. "You look like one of those serious guys..." She said smiling. He shrugged.

"is there something wrong with being serious?" He asked. Octavia smirk.

"yeah it's boring..." She said as she walked ahead. Feline walked up next to Raven.

"your sisters pretty cool." Feline said, Raven looked at her confusingly.

"Octavia's not my sister." everyone other that Octavia turned and looked at them like they grew an extra head. Both Octavia and Raven were literally identical except for Octavia's green eyes, fair skin and green highlight. Feline just shook her head and walked away confused along with the rest.

=with Alyson.=

Alyson was walking Brody and the others, she pointed to a door and the group walked up to it. Brody opened it up to find Chris and Chef.

"about time!" Chris said. In the room were two long tables, one to the right and one to the left. "I will now place you in your teams based on how you acted along with your group." He said with an evil smile causing Link and Alyson to throw each other a glare.

"on the left is Alyson a d Aria." Alyson walked over to the left while Aria skipped over and sat next to her "on the right is Brody and Link." Chris said. Brody and Link walked to the other side and sat down.

=with Andrea=

Andrea heard Chris's voice boom through her ears. She turned her head and smiled. "Did you hear that?" She said smiling. The others nodded and they all ran to the source. Once they saw the door then descended down the stairs. Chris smiled.

"Glad that you could join us, for teams Andrea and Evan are on the left while Logan is on the right." Chris said. They went to their tables and Andrea was glad she wasn't on the all boys team. Caroline joined the three interns.

"where have you been Care?" Clay asked Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"don't tell me that you were worried Clay?" She said causing clay to turn cherry red but still narrow his eyes and the smirking Caroline.

=with Ava and Jerome=

the two were running around causing a mess! They were knocking down food carts, trying to catch seagulls when suddenly Jerome tripped and fell down the stairs leading to kitchen. Chris glared at him and he smiled.

"HAHA I KNEW MY TRUSTY AXE WOULD HELP ME!" He said, Ava came down and once she saw Chris she smiled Then nervously laughed.

"look on the bright side...at least we redecorated the deck? I think the blueberry cream went well with...your...wonderful decor and-" Chris just put his hand up and interrupted her.

"just...don't. You guys will be separated. Jerome to the right, Ava to the left." He said. They both ran to their tables and Chris let out and sigh.

=with Raven and the others=

Feline was walking and suddenly she was thinking about how angry she was at Alyson. 'Why am I so mad at her!?' She thought to herself.

"uh...hello? Earth to Feline?" Feline snapped out of her trance and looked at Octavia Who was smiling.

"oh sorry octavia." She said. Octavia smiled.

"it's fine. who you thinking about? Let me guess, Brody?" She said making Feline blush a light shade of pink and shake her head vigorously.

"what! No! I barely know him." She said. Octavia rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I hope you know 'Da Nile' is not just in the river." She said smiling. Feline blushed a little deeper shade of red causing Octavia to laugh.

Raven got distracted by Octavia laughing and turned her head trying to look for the source of the laughter. She went to step but turns out it was the kitchen steps. She slipped.

"Raven!" Kyle said as he tried to grab to keep her from falling but both fell, rolling down the steps. Jason, Octavia and Feline winced each time the three heard a loud thump. When it stopped all three raced down to see if they were ok.

Kyle landed on top of Raven. And she turned her head and glared at him. "your crushing the 'little birds' rib cage." She said plainly causing Kyle to chuckle and smirk.

"I knew the name would catch on." He said jokingly. Raven groaned angrily.

"get off me!" She said. Kyle got up and helped her. Jason looked at Raven worriedly.

"Hey Raven you ok?" He asked. Raven nodded and chris cleared his throat. Feline made her way to the front and saw Brody. He waved at her and she smiled and waved back. Alyson rolled her eyes.

"ok, now for your teams. Raven, Kyle your to the right while Octavia, Feline and Jason are to the left." Raven glared at Chris as Kyle smirked at her.

"well little bird, looks like we're on the same team." He said walking to the right side of the room with Raven hesitantly following. Jason, Octavia and feline went to the right side and Feline sat as far away from Alyson as possible.

"so campers, the teams are. On the left side: Ava, Octavia, Aria, Alyson, Andrea, Evan and Jason on the right we have: Jerome, Raven, Kyle, Logan, feline, Link and Brody. Next up you guys have to agree on a team name." Chris said smiling.

**A/N: Hey guys, I wish I could've gotten this done sooner but last night when I was literally so close to finishing...I accidently refreshed the page and everything dissapeared...it was horrible. So here it is sorry of it sucks. Please tell me if I did anything wrong.**

**questions:**

**whose your favorite character?**

**If you could pick your favorite couple who (now since you met them and seen how they acted who do you think would be good together?)**

**which characters would you like to see interact more with eachother?**

**whose your least favorite character and why?(so far)**

**what are excited about most To see in this season?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Last time on Total drama. Our campers got to get to know eachother and put into groups some made friends, others made enemies. What will happen next? Stay tuned!"

**Intro**

**Camera moves to one of the rooms on the boat that have Feline and Alyson. At first they are talking nicely and then when Alyson turns around Feline pretends to choke her with her mind!**

**moving through the room to the deck ia Raven and Octavia. Octavia is glaring at Raven angry at her for something, while relaxing in some lounge chairs Jason and Kyle seem to not like eachother either.**

**near the front deck of the boat Brody is sitting in a chair and playing guitar then he watches as an angered Feline walks off. Alyson smirks evilly then winks at Brody who turns to see Link glaring at him. **

**Ava and Jerome run around the deck and past the confessional stand where Logan and Andrea are. Logan is trying to talk to Andrea but Andrea shyly turns to Aria and talk to her.**

**both Andrea and Aria are walking until a cloud of red smoke burst into their face. Evan comes by laughing hysterically.**

**it all ends with everyone at the campfire, Raven looks annoyed with something Kyle said, Jason glares at Kyle while Octavia rolls her eyes.**

***Chapter one: Meeting the team part two***

The campers were sitting at their teams tables Discussing some team names. Raven was litterally about to explode! They were all arguing over nothing! Feline sat next to her and smiled. "You seem stressed." She said casually. Raven groaned and let her head fall on the table.

"is it obvious?" She said causing Feline to chuckle. Brody was leaning back and mindlessly strumming his giutar. Link was trying to think up of a good name. Jerome was...hitting the table with his axe, while Logan...was staying as far away from him as possible.

Kyle moved to sit next to Raven, ravens head was still down. Kyle smirked. "Taking a nap are we little bird?" He said. Raven lifted her head up and narrowed her eyes at him But sighed and sat up, leaning back against the chair.

"ooh! Our team name can be The Awesome Axes!" Jerome said, nearly jumping out of his chair. Feline rolled her eyes at the crazy guy. Link just shrugged.

"sure I'm up for it." Everyone just nodded.

=Left side=

Aria was talking to Ezra she turned to the others and smiled. "MAGICAL MUFFINS!" She said smiling. everyone went along with it though Alyson was a bit hesitant. The teams told chris their team names.

"Okay, Ryder and Maggie will be on the magical muffins while Clay and Caroline will be on the Awesome axes team." He said. The interns went to their designated team and sat down. Chris looked at his wrist watch and sighed.

"everyone go to their cabins, the interns will lead you to them." Chris said as he walked out. After Chris left everyone got up. Octavia walked up to Jason and smiled.

"Hey mr. Serious." She said. Jason gave a side smile.

"hey." he said casually. They both started to walk to the cabins.

"So I guess we're team mates now." She said. Jason nodded his head.

"yeah...I guess so..." He said slowly. Octavia nodded. The two of them made it to the cabins and Octavia nodded to him timidly.

"well...goodnight, I guess..." She said. He nodded and they both went to their cabins.

**confessionals:**

**"what was that?" Jason said with a raised eyebrow. **

**End of confessionals:**

Raven was walking to her cabin when she bumped into Kyle. "Hey Little bird." He said smirking. Raven rolled her eyes and went to leave, ignoring Kyle. Kyle felt a bit uneasy with Raven ignoring him.

Raven looked for her cabin and wasn't looking when Jason walked out of his. Raven bumped into him and she inwardly cursed herself for running into people. "Sorry." She simply muttered. Raven went to move past Jason who just smiled, unknowingly Octavia left her cabin to go talk to Feline and saw the whole thing.

**confessionals:**

**octavia looked deflated, "why do I feel worried about this?" She said.**

**end of Confessionals:**

=with Alyson=

Alyson was walking around looking for one person and one person only. Aria. She just so happened to find her walking down the hall with her 'boyfriend' Alyson inwardly scowled at how hard this is going to be. She walked up to them.

"Aria! Ezra! Just the people I wanted to see!" She said. Aria smiled.

"Ooh Ezra, this is Alice..." She said but Alyson cut her off.

"it's Alyson." Aria put a finger on her chin.

"but why do you look like Alice?...I know who Alice is." She said. Alyson rolled her eyes.

"anyways...Aria, would you like to be in an alliance with me?" She offered. Aria beamed.

"of course! Wait. What is a Allergie again?" Alyson face palmed herself.

"it's alliance. And it's when you do whatever I say so I can help you stay in the game." She said smiling. Aria smiled.

"did you hear that ezra! Alice wants us to be in an allervie together!" She said, smiling. Alyson kept herself fom face palming herself again.

=with Andrea=

Andrea left to her cabin and saw Ava. The bubbly girl jumped up and hugged Andrea.

"THANK GOODNESS YOUR HERE I WAS SOOOOO BORED!" She said, making Andrea smile. The two started to hang out and have fun.

=The Next Morning=

today was a challenge free day but the camera still kept at work. Kyle was walking around the dock and spotted Evan trying to pull a prank on Logan. Kyle came up to him and raised an eyebrow. "You like doing pranks A lot don't ya?" Kyle said. Evan turned around and smiled.

"sure do. What about you?" He said smiling. Kyle shrugged.

"yeah I like to prank people. What are you trying to do?" Kyle said peeking around the corner where Evan was setting up the prank.

"I'm going with the classic bucket and door prank, but I filled the bucket with seagull poop and what I could find in chefs kitchen." Kyle looked up at the bucket and it was filthy.

"I could tell." He said. Logan went to open the door when suddenly the door opened by itself, well...not by itself but it just happened that Link opened the door. The bucket flipped and landed on him, link stood there in shock and then...

"EVAN!" He yelled. Evan was laughing hysterically as he ran off. Kyle started to laugh and then saw Raven walk up. She looked up from her I pod and her eyes widened at the sight of Link. Kyle thought she was going to freak but Raven started to crack up laughing. Kyle smirked and watched as she walked past them, still laughing.

=with Jason=

Jason was by one of the cabins and pulled out a pocket knife. He started to care something in the wood when suddenly, Octavia zoomed past him on a skateboard, she was laughing when suddenly Raven was chasing her.

"OCTAVIA, give me back my iPod!" She said. Jason let out a chuckle and Raven turned tonwards him narrowing her eyes. "Whats so funny?" She said, Jason just shrugged.

"nothing, just that your so hooked on that I pod, your always on it." He said giving a smug look. Raven just rolled her eyes and turned around and walked away. She was now even more mad! Could this day get any worse!...she just had to say that didn't she...

"hey, Little bird. saw you talking to Jason...uh..." Kyle said a bit weirdly. Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah...so?" She said. Kyle just shrugged it off. His nervous nature completely gone and replaced with a smirk.

"nothin. So what ya doin little bird?" He said walking up next to her.

"nothing that concerns you." She said plainly.

=With Brody=

Brody was playing his guitar peacefully when Alyson walked up to him smiling. "Hey Brody...whatcha playing?" She said. Brody smiled.

"just some Nickleback songs and Three Days grace." He said. Alyson held in a scowl. Yeah they were good songs but she liked Kelly Clarkson or pop music. She smiled.

"cool. Wanna play me something?" She said smiling at him. Brody smiled and started to play while she sat there and made fake goo goo eyes at him. Feline just so happened to walk by and some people would've thought she would need new teeth, cause she was gritting her teeth so hard the tiniest movement made bone dust!

Jerome stood next to Feline and looked at her. "You look like you could use an axe." He stated, feline looked at him.

"can I barrow yours by any chance?" Jerome just responded by holding his axe close to him and shaking his head.

=with Chris and Chef=

Chris was lounging in his chair while chef was attempting to steer the boat. "Do you even no where your going man?" Chris asked. Chef just shrugged but continued steering. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should stop by on the nearest land we see...I checked the news and heard that a hurricane was supposed be coming..." Chris said. Chef looked at him.

"don't tell me you chicken?" Chef said. Chris just shrugged. Suddenly chris looked out the window and saw an island. Relieved he told chef to send the boat there...

**A/N: okay for the next two or three chapters things will get very VERY dramatic. So buckle up it's going to be a windy ride.**

**questions:**

**what do you think is on the island?**

**how do you feel about the hurricane? Do you think it will hit them?**

**when will chef learn how to ride a boat?**

**and what drama will be brewing for these next DRAMATIC chapters!?**

**(you should know Im not a normal writer and there will be crazy stuff happening in this season. I aim to make this Dramatic...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Intro**

**Camera moves to one of the rooms on the boat that have Feline and Alyson. At first they are talking nicely and then when Alyson turns around Feline pretends to choke her with her mind!**

**moving through the room to the deck ia Raven and Octavia. Octavia is glaring at Raven angry at her for something, while relaxing in some lounge chairs Jason and Kyle seem to not like eachother either.**

**near the front deck of the boat Brody is sitting in a chair and playing guitar then he watches as an angered Feline walks off. Alyson smirks evilly then winks at Brody who turns to see Link glaring at him. **

**Ava and Jerome run around the deck and past the confessional stand where Logan and Andrea are. Logan is trying to talk to Andrea but Andrea shyly turns to Aria and talk to her.**

**both Andrea and Aria are walking until a cloud of red smoke burst into their face. Evan comes by laughing hysterically.**

**it all ends with everyone at the campfire, Raven looks annoyed with something Kyle said, Jason glares at Kyle while Octavia rolls her eyes.**

***Chapter one: The Hurricane part one***

**Previously, on Total Drama Cruise...**

**"You like doing pranks a lot? Don't ya?" Kyle's said. Evan turned around and smiled.**

**"Nothing, just that your hooked on that iPod, your always on it." Jason said giving Raven a smug look. Raven rolled her eyes and turned away..**

**"hey, little bird. Saw you talking to Jason uh..." Kyle said weirdly.**

**"Maybe we should stop at the nearest island we seem I heard a hurricane is coming." Chris said...**

chapter one:

Raven was leaning against the edge of the dock railing when Octavia came up next to her. "hey Raven." She said smiling.

"hey...so what so you think the first challenge will be?" Raven said. Octavia shrugged.

"Chris said that were heading to an island...and also Maggie said a hurricanes coming so we probably won't do a challenge today." Octavia said. Raven shivered.

"a hurricane? How bad?" She said. Octavia shrugged and looked out to the sea.

"hey look!" She said pointing to an island. Raven squinted her eyes at the building and saw it through the fog.

"looks creepy...let's turn back." She said causing Octavia to chuckle.

"it's better than being stuck in a hurricane on a boat."she said. Raven nodded.

=with Brody=

Brody was walking around and saw Ava, Evan and Jerome. "Hey guys. What are ya doing?" He asked. The three of them looked at him.

"Jerome and Them are pulling a prank on Chris!" Jerome said smiling. He pointed to Chris who was asleep in a lounge chair. Brody went to tell them it was a bad idea but they all left.

evan moved Chris's sun umbrella while Ava put baby oil on his arms and Jerome kept drawing axes on his face. Brody chuckled as he watched them. Feline walked up behind him then started to laugh, seeing the trio pull the prank on Chris. Brody turned around and smiled.

"hey Feline." He said. Feline smiled.

"uh...hey Brody." she said smiling. Brody and her started to walk off and talk.

=with Aria and Alyson=

"ok Aria. I need you to snoop around and observe Jason, Raven and Kyle...something's going on between the three of them...also I want you to see what you can find out about Octavia..." Alyson said, she turned to Aria who just slowly nodded, still trying to process what she said...

=with Andrea=

Andrea was sitting down in a lounge chair feeling a bit lonley. Suddenly Caroline came up and sat next to her.

"hey Andrea! What are you doing here, sitting by yourself." Caroline said. Andrea shrugged.

"um well...I don't have anyone to talk to..." She said. Logan came up to them and smiled.

"hey ladies! Mind if I join you?" He said smiling. Caroline nodded and he sat down in the chair next to them.

"so what are you guys talking about?" Logan asked. Andrea shrugged.

"nothing much..." She said quietly...

suddenly the mega phone boomed throughout the ship.

"MOVE IT CAMPERS TO THE STAGE PRONTO!" Chris said, Andrea looked at Logan who shrugged and they all went to the stage.

everyone was gathered at the stage and Chris was standing on the stage looking out to the campers.

"So all know, there is a hurricane coming, Chef, not knowing how to sail a boat..." Chris trailed off glaring at chef who just shrugged. "Doesn't know where we are...so I believe it's safe to only suggest that we go to the island that is up ahead." At this Logan scoffed.

**confessionals:**

**"Chris. Safe? Please he only doesn't want us to get hurt because of ratings." He said with a scowl on his face.**

**end of confessionals:**

suddenly the boat came to a stop and everyone got ready to get off. The group of teens got off and was greeted by a small beach and a forest ahead. Raven walked up to chris.

"hey Chris. When is this hurricane supposed to hit anyway?" She said. Chris just shrugged and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Not scared are you Little bird?" Kyle said smiling smug. Raven turned around and rolled her eyes.

"no I'm not. I just hate...weather..." She said, causing Kyle to laugh. Raven rolled her eyes.

"hey guys!" Feline called out to the two, they both looked over to Feline who was sitting by the fire with the others. They both walked over to the fire and sat down. A little while past and Raven looked over and saw a Silhouette of a...Biulding? Raven looked back at the group and seeing that they were too distracted, she got up and went to the forest.

a voice broke out. "Where you going?" Raven turned around to see the shy dark red haired girl, Andrea.

"Oh um...I'm going to walk around...just explore a bit..." Raven said. Andrea nodded and Raven went to leave until Andrea spoke again.

"c-can I come?" She said. Raven wasn't one for compony but...it would be good to have a buddy just in case things got bad. She sighed.

"sure..." She said, with that her and Andrea headed out.

=with the group=

Kyle was laughing and joking with the others and he looked to where Raven was supposed to be.

"Hey little bird..-" he cut himself off when he saw that she wasn't there. Jason wondered why Kyle stopped mid sentence until he too noticed Raven gone.

"hey has anyone seen Raven?" Kyle asked trying to swallow the lump in his throat. The others looked around and Logan spoke up.

"yeah, I haven't seen Andrea either." he said.

"Maybe they just went to take a walk, I'm sure their fine and not far." Link reassured them while Ava nodded.

=with Raven and Andrea.=

raven was walking through the forest and could literally hear Andrea shaking. She turned her head and let out a sigh.

"Hey...Andrea...um...so, why's you join Total drama?" She asked trying to reassure the petrified girl. Andrea answered..

"I actually came to meet new people and make friends...I just hope I'll be able to break from my shell." she said. Raven nodded and looked ahead to find an ending to the forest which confused her. She made it past their only to meet a barb wired fence.

She examined it and turned her head to find an electrical box. "An electric fence?" She muttered to herself. She looked up to see a sign. 'Jaha island Prison'. Andrea read the sign and tried to gulp down the giant knot in her throat.

"p-prison a-as in..." Before Andrea could finish Raven answered.

"as in for criminals, very. Dangerous. Criminals." She turned her head to Andrea. "We have to get off this island." She said.

"but why-"

"if any criminals see our boat it will be like honey attracting bees! Come on!" Raven grabbed Andrea's wrist and dragged her to the others.

=with the others.=

Kyle was getting Restless, so was Jason. Where was Raven! It's been half an hour! He shot up from where he was sitting.

"I'm going to look for Raven and Andrea." He said. Jason stood too.

"I'm coming with." He said. Octavia went to Jason.

"Jason don't. It's dangerous, we don't know whats on this island." She said. Just before Jason could protest Raven ran out of the woods with Andrea, yelling.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" She said. She came to the others and tried to catch her breath. Kyle looked at her.

"what are you talking about?" He said, Chris and chef walked over and Raven started to talk.

"there's a prison...not so far from here. We have to leave. Now." She said. Chris and chef exchanged Looks and then looked at Raven.

"alright...but, what about the hurricane?" Chris asked. Octavia jumped in.

"you said you weren't sure if we went in the direction of the hurricane so from what I see it as is that, a) we have a high chance of deadly criminals on board leaving us stranded, or b) we risk getting hit by the hurricane and even if were in the hurricane it probably won't be as bad..." Octavia reasoned, everyone looked at each other with uneasy expressions.

"I say we leave..." Feline said. almost everyone nodded but some just stood their with worried expressions. Everyone headed back to the boat, Raven went to get on but Kyle stopped her.

"why didnt you tell me you were going in the forest?" He said sounding a bit annoyed that she didn't tell him. Raven rolled her eyes.

"it was none of your buisness." she said plainly. Raven went back on the boat and Kyle stood there a bit hurt but he shook it off cursing himself for feeling hurt.

but what the teens didn't know was that a storm was a brewing ahead and that hiding within the shadows was an escaped criminal, ready to take over the ship.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Okay so I hope you guys liked it. And I have so many exciting ideas for ALL the characters! People will get hurt and people will be scarred. But what do you think?**

**questions:**

**1) what do you think about the criminal/hurricane idea?**

**2) What do you think will happen to the group of teens?**

**3) what do you want to see in the future chapters?**

**4) now that you got a taste of the couples, which of the couples do you like?**

**and also, I'm glad you guys like the story so far the reviews are making me smile! And I hope to see any future reviews! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Intro**

**Camera moves to one of the rooms on the boat that have Feline and Alyson. At first they are talking nicely and then when Alyson turns around Feline pretends to choke her with her mind!**

**moving through the room to the deck ia Raven and Octavia. Octavia is glaring at Raven angry at her for something, while relaxing in some lounge chairs Jason and Kyle seem to not like eachother either.**

**near the front deck of the boat Brody is sitting in a chair and playing guitar then he watches as an angered Feline walks off. Alyson smirks evilly then winks at Brody who turns to see Link glaring at him. **

**Ava and Jerome run around the deck and past the confessional stand where Logan and Andrea are. Logan is trying to talk to Andrea but Andrea shyly turns to Aria and talk to her.**

**both Andrea and Aria are walking until a cloud of red smoke burst into their face. Evan comes by laughing hysterically.**

**it all ends with everyone at the campfire, Raven looks annoyed with something Kyle said, Jason glares at Kyle while Octavia rolls her eyes.**

***Chapter one: The Hurricane part one***

**Previously, on Total Drama Cruise...**

**Raven looked up at the electrical fence to see a sign 'Jaha Island Prison'**

**"we have to get out of here" Raven said. "But what about the hurricane" Chris interjected.**

**everyone got on the boat, not knowing that a criminal was on the boat, waiting to take it over...**

Chapter four: The hurricane part two

the boat was now in the middle of the ocean and it was raining hard! Raven was outside worried that the hurricane might come. She looked ahead to find that thunder and lightning was lighting up the sky up ahead.

Every wave made her jump out of her skin. Andrea walked up next to Raven. "You don't have to be worried, we'll be fine." She said, her dark red hair was flowing behind her. Raven looked at her, her exotic blue eyes filled with worry.

"okay, I trust you..." Suddenly a slightly big wave hit the side of the boat causing the boat to tilt in the water and both Andrea and Raven fell over. Raven fell feeling a traveling pain through her back and head, Andrea closed her eyes ready to feel herself collide with the wood until a pair of arms kept herself from falling.

Andrea looked up to see a pair of brown eyes Looking at her. Logan lifted Andrea up and she was now standing on her two feet. Andrea blushed and bit and rubbed her fair skinned arm.

"thanks..." She said causing Logan to smile. Raven was still sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

"yeah...thanks..." Raven said. Logan looked down and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"sorry Raven." He said. Raven went to get up but suddenly a more giant wave came crashing in the boat, all three of them fell down and slid, till they hit a nearby wall. Screams of terror filled through the air. Suddenly the sky got darker and the waves got more fierce. Raven looked around and saw a door to the a small room she would normally go to be alone.

It was small, it was empty, and it was probably the safest place there. She stood up and yelled. "EVERYONE IN THAT ROOM ITS SAFE COME ON!" She said, she helped Andrea up along with Logan and walked to the door, fighting the wind to open it Raven pried the door open. Some of the people who heard her made it in. She walked in and shut the door then did a head count.

Kyle...Jason...Feline...Link...Caroline...Ryder...Clay...Evan...Andrea...Logan ...Brody...Octavia. 'Not all of them are here' she thought. A flicker of panic came across her. Raven turned around and put her hand on the door knob.

kyle rushed over to Raven and Jason did as well. Kyle put a hand on ravens shoulder. "What do you think your doing?" He said. Raven turned to him.

"I'm going to get the others." She said. Kyle shook his head.

"no your not." He said. Raven rolled her eyes. But then Jason spoke up.

"he's right Raven you can't go out." He said seriously. Raven scowled.

"watch me." She said as she opened the door, on her first step out Kyle grabbed hold of her arm.

"if your going I'm going." He said. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"fine." She looked at Jason. "Stay here with the others. Kay." She said. Jason just nodded as he watched Raven and Kyle walk out the door and close it...

=with Alyson=

the winds were strong and the rain was showering the ocean. Alyson kept slipping, she fell down and link was hanging onto a metal bar. He reached out one of his hands for the blonde to grab and Alyson grabbed it. Link pulled her up and a giant wave crashed on the boat.

=with Jerome and Ava=

Jerome swung his axe so it could stick into a nearby wall. He held onto the handle for dear life with one hand as his other hand held tightly to an unconscious Ava, Ava was trying to find something to hold onto when suddenly she fell and hit her head. Jerome held onto Ava tightly. Her limp skinny figure was lazily leaning against Jerome.

=with Raven and Kyle=

Raven had her head down fighting the powerful wind, she turned to Kyle and yelled.

"LETS SPLIT UP! WE'LL BE ABLE TO FIND THEM QUICKER!" She said. Kyle looked at her like she was crazy.

"NO WAY." he said shaking his head. Raven rolled her eyes. When she was about to say something two voices broke out.

"HELP" one said while the other screamed, Raven knew they were at different places so she turned to Kyle.

"WE WONT BE ABLE TO SAVE THEM BOTH! WE HAVE TO SPLIT UP!" She said. Kyle hesitantly nodded. With that Raven and Kyle trudged through the wind, separating from each other.

=with Chris and chef=

the two were in the control room when suddenly the control went haywire! Chef tried to fix it urgently turning nobs and pressing buttons but it caught on fire. Chris and chef luckily put out the fire then chris looked at chef.

"please tell me you know how to fix this?" Chris asked chef. Chef worridly shook his head.

"maybe the other campers know...well it is electrical stuff so maybe..." Chef said. Chris nodded. hesitantly they both ran out the control room.

=with the others=

people were huddled together when suddenly chris slammed open the door. Both chef and Chris walked in drenched. Feline jumped up.

"what are you guys doing! Your supposed to sailing the ship!" She said. Chris and chef looked at each other.

"that why we came here! The control panels fried! We need help!" He said. Everyone looked at each other worriedly. Octavia was thinking for a minute until she jumped up and looked at Feline.

"Feline! Remember when I told you about when I stole that boat?" Feline nodded. "We can fix it. We just need to make it to the control panel and..-"

"woah woah woah woah woah woah." Jason interrupted quickley. "Your not going anywhere Octavia." He said. Brody stood up.

"feline your not seriously considering this." He said. Feline and Octavia gave each other a glance then back at them.

"we have to, if we don't we all are going to die." She said. Brody nodded but then pulled Feline in a hug.

"just be safe okay?" He said. Feline hugged back and nodded.

"will do." She said, they parted and feline went to the door. Octavia looked at Jason.

"I'll be fine...promise." She said. Jason nodded. Octavia made it out of the door in the hurricane with Feline.

=with Kyle=

Kyle turned a corner and saw Jerome hanging on and holding onto an unconscious Ava. Kyle hurried over to the two.

"i know a safer place come on!" He said as he grabbed Ava from Jerome and reached his hand out to him. Jerome ripped his axe out from the wall and grabbed Kyle's hand. The there walked towards the little room.

=with Raven=

Raven had her arm in front of her her face to block the raindrops that pelted at her face. up ahead she saw to figures, running she made it to Link and Alyson. Alyson was clinging onto Link as he was holding tightly onto a metal bar. un expectantly a wave crashed into the boats side causing Raven to slam into the wall. she stumbled over to them.

"theres a room just by the kitchen, everyone else is there!" Raven said. The two of them stood up with the help of Raven and tried to make it to the room. once they turned a corner Raven went to walk back but then a wave hit, causing her to stumble and roll towards the boats edge hanging onto the railing for dear life.

=With Feline and Octavia=

Feline and Octavia were running to the control room, when they made it to the top of the stairs Feline slipped. Octavia helped her up and the two made it in the room. Feline and Octavia walked to the control panel and looked at the control panel.

Feline lifted up a wire and cursed to herself. "THE WIRES USELESS! We need another power sources! Like a small explosion to start it up. And even if it did help we would need a continuous power source." She said. Octavia put a hand on her forehead and sighed.

they're all going to die here aren't they?

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS...Don't worry I won't kill anyone. But seriously I warned you this will be dramatic, so tell me what you think.**

**questions:**

**1) Raven is in a tight spot, what are your opinions on that?**

**2) do you think Feline and Octavia will fix the control panel?**

**3) are you worried about the criminal who coukd jump out and attack at any time?**

**4) will poor Ava be okay!? (Sorry to whoever created Ava. Don't worry she'll be fine. trust the crazy writer LOL)**

**5) how will this affect everyone?**

**6) what will happen after the hurricane!?**

**(again, sorry to the people who made OCs that got hurt. Don't worry they'll be fine trust me. Trust the Crazy writer...P.S: don't call OC services and say that I'm abusing your OCs in my story! LOL)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Intro**

**Camera moves to one of the rooms on the boat that have Feline and Alyson. At first they are talking nicely and then when Alyson turns around Feline pretends to choke her with her mind!**

**moving through the room to the deck ia Raven and Octavia. Octavia is glaring at Raven angry at her for something, while relaxing in some lounge chairs Jason and Kyle seem to not like eachother either.**

**near the front deck of the boat Brody is sitting in a chair and playing guitar then he watches as an angered Feline walks off. Alyson smirks evilly then winks at Brody who turns to see Link glaring at him. **

**Ava and Jerome run around the deck and past the confessional stand where Logan and Andrea are. Logan is trying to talk to Andrea but Andrea shyly turns to Aria and talk to her.**

**both Andrea and Aria are walking until a cloud of red smoke burst into their face. Evan comes by laughing hysterically.**

**it all ends with everyone at the campfire, Raven looks annoyed with something Kyle said, Jason glares at Kyle while Octavia rolls her eyes.**

***Chapter ? LOL: The Hurricane part ? LOL***

the waves were growing stronger and the rain fell down like bullets. Cluttered in a small room were the group of teams. Kyle just got back with Jerome and Ava but was worrying most of the time about Raven, Jason was worrying too but also about both Octavia and Raven. Suddenly the door opened and Alyson and Link walked in.

"wheres Raven?" Both Jason and Kyle said in unison, too worried to notice it. Alyson and link looked at each other for answers.

"she was behind us a while back maybe she went to find the others?" Alyson said, shivering a bit. Kyle shook his head.

"there were no others, you guys were the only ones I heard." Kyle said.

=with Feline and Octavia=

Octavia was tinkering with a couple of wires and Feline looked at her strangly "what are you?-" she was cut off by the camera screens turning on plus the sound." Feline looked at Octavia.

"now all we need to do is fix the megaphone." Octavia said starting to get to work.

=With Raven=

Raven was hanging onto the metal railing for dear life. Waves submerged her body with water and the rain pelted at her arms.

=Ravens Flashback :)=

"Come on Raven we don't have all day!" A man wearing a army green shirt and camouflage pants yelled. Raven was wearing a dark green tank top and green army pants. She was at army camp and in middle of a course. Of course, Someone picked a fight with her and she had to pay the punishment. AKA, extra course training at night.

the air was cold and the rain nearly suffocated her. She was crawling, trying to avoid the barb wire above her. Her elbows were sunken in mud.

=back to Raven :)=

Raven tried to pull herself up, she looked up to see a man crouched down down in front of her, he was wearing an orange suit. His hair was brown and buzz cut and he had fair skin with a slight tan.

"well lookie what we got here...sorry that I have to do this sweetheart but...I hope you understand..." He said, suddenly the man treid to pry Ravens hands off the metal bars!

=with the others=

Kyle opened the door and ran out, looking for Raven. Suddenly a scream cut through the air and Kyle turned his head around towards the noise. Kyle started to run towards the noise and when he got there a man was running around a corner. Kyle turned his head and saw Raven hanging on with one hand.

"Raven! Hold on!" he ran over to Raven. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up...

=with Feline and Octavia=

Octavia fixed the megaphone and feline started to contact the others. "can you guys here me?" She said through the microphone. On the monitors people were looking for the sorce of the sound but Chris spoke.

"uh yeah!" He said. Feline nodded.

"okay, the control panel is completely destroyed! We need a small explosion...something to start it up!" She said. Suddenly everyone turned to Evan.

"what?" He said cluelessly.

"Evan! Do have something that will make a small explosion?" Feline asked. Evan thought for a moment.

"uh...yeah! I do. But its in my dorm room." He said. Andrea stood up.

"I'll go and get it!" She said. Evan stood up too.

"I know where it is...I'll come too." He said. Andrea nodded.

"okay, hurry...and be careful guys." Feline said as the two walked out carefully.

"Feline, on the monitors can you see where Raven is? Is she okay?" Jason asked. Octavia felt a pang in her heart when she heard this but brushed it off.

"don't worry Jason...Ravens fine Kyle found her."

"oh..." He said plainly.

=with the others=

alyson was trying to stay warm when Link sat down next to her. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. Alyson rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I'm fine." She said. Link rolled his eyes.

"That's not really the thank you for saving my life I was looking for but I'll take it." He said. Alyson stayed turned away from him. After a long silence between the two Alyson broke it.

"thank you." She said curtly and quietly. Link didn't respond back knowing that she wouldn't want him to.

Jerome and Aria were taking care of Ava...well, mostly Jerome cause Aria was too busy being scared. lightning boomed loudly, causing Aria to jump and cling onto Caroline who was sitting down.

"Aria, it's fine...Ezra won't let anything happen to you." Caroline said. Aria nodded and slowly started to hug air. Clay leaned in towards Caroline.

"uh...is she...?"

"yeah she's fine don't worry..." Caroline said waving it off.

=with Kyle and Raven=

Raven was petrified! Their was a criminal on the boat! Everything they tried to avoid came back and stabbed them in the back! This was all her fault! If she haven't had warned them...if she didn't tell then to get back on the boat this would've never happen!

"Come on Raven! We have to go!" Kyle said dragging her back to the small room.

=With Feline and Octavia=

the two were sitting down in the control room when suddenly their was a loud bang at the door. It wasn't like a knock...more like someone was trying to break in. Octavia stood up abruptly and walked to the door. When she reached the door suddenly it slammed opened, knocking octavia over and into the wall.

the prisoner was there at the door way. Feline got up quickly, and grabbed the nearest thing to use as a weapon. The prisoner quickly grabbed felines wrist and punched her, automatically knocking her out.

"hey buddy. when they say hit on a girl they don't mean litteraly." Octavia'a voice rang out from behind the prisoner. The man turned around to only have Octavia whack him upside the head with a metal bar. Raven ran up to Feline who was unconscious and laid her down gently, and grabbed a pillow to place under her head.

=Octavia's Flashback=

Octavia was in an alleyway. Her knees were wobbling uncontrollably as she looked at the lifeless body in front of her. Her brother, Jordan. looked at her,

"OCTAVIA GET OUT OF HERE!" He said as soon as the sound of sirens came within hearing range. Octavia didn't want to leave her brother, he was all she had left. She too a shaky breath and then the young Octavia ran, as fast as her little feet could carry her, leaving her brother with the cops, not daring to look back.

=with Evan and Andrea=

the two finally made it to the dorm room. Andrea opened it only to find that they were ankle deep in water. Andrea looked up to find the port hole(is that what their called I can't remember? LOL) was wide opened.

"wonderful!" She said wading her way through the room. Suddenly their was a box with poppers in them scattered in the water. Evan quickly grabbed them and Andrea looked at him worried.

"will they be able to work?" She said worriedly...

**A/N: okay I'm sorry this chapter stinks. but I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and keep sending them in!**

**questions**

**1) will the poppers work After they have been submerged under water?**

**2) you saw Bits of Raven and Octavia's past, some deeper than others. Who else's do you want to see?**

**3) how do you think Raven will cope with her thinking it's her fault for putting them in danger?**

**4) Now that the criminals knocked out, do you think he'll be a threat anymore?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Intro**

**Camera moves to one of the rooms on the boat that have Feline and Alyson. At first they are talking nicely and then when Alyson turns around Feline pretends to choke her with her mind!**

**moving through the room to the deck ia Raven and Octavia. Octavia is glaring at Raven angry at her for something, while relaxing in some lounge chairs Jason and Kyle seem to not like eachother either.**

**near the front deck of the boat Brody is sitting in a chair and playing guitar then he watches as an angered Feline walks off. Alyson smirks evilly then winks at Brody who turns to see Link glaring at him. **

**Ava and Jerome run around the deck and past the confessional stand where Logan and Andrea are. Logan is trying to talk to Andrea but Andrea shyly turns to Aria and talk to her.**

**both Andrea and Aria are walking until a cloud of red smoke burst into their face. Evan comes by laughing hysterically.**

**it all ends with everyone at the campfire, Raven looks annoyed with something Kyle said, Jason glares at Kyle while Octavia rolls her eyes.**

***Chapter ? LOL: The Hurricane part ? LOL***

**(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to "Random Fan" he is a guest so yeah)**

**=with Andrea and Evan=**

Evan was working on some new poppers, considering the others stopped working, and Andrea was wading through the room trying not to slip.

"are you don't yet? We have to get these to Octavia and Feline." Andrea said. Evan rolled his eyes.

"I'm almost done. I just have to tie this last one and we can go." He said. Andrea nodded.

**=with Kyle and Raven=**

Kyle was dragging Raven back when suddenly Raven saw a shadow running across the ship. Raven gasped lightly and stopped. "Raven! What are you doing? We have to get back to the others!" Jason suddenly ran up to the two, catching Ravens attention.

"what are you doing here!" Raven said to Jason.

"I was looking for you! you guys been gone for hours!" Jason said. Raven looked back at the direction the criminal went. Her eyes narrowed in determination as she started to run after him.

"RAVEN!" Jason and Kyle yelled in unison.

**=Ravens flashback=**

Raven was running through the woods, her feet ached, her heart rate up to the maximum. the cold night air turned into her enemy as it tightly gripped around her with it's cold fingers. She pushed past bushes and jumped over logs. The sounds of guard dogs and police were astray from behind her.

she hadn't realized the tears streaming down her face until a gust of cold air revealed them...

**=with Feline=**

feline was unconscious but her mind was more alive than ever.

**=Feline's flashback=**

Feline was on the boat heading to total drama. She was leaning against the rail when Brody walked up next to smiled.

"hey, names Brody." He said. Feline smiled.

"I'm feline..." she said.

"nice to meet you, so, why did you sign up for total drama?" Feline looked at Brody.

"what made you, want to sign up?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"well uh..." He sighed Them hesitated before answering. "Okay, the reason why I signed up was because my moms sick...and well...the cure cost a lot of money...she's all I have left And I came here so I can win the prize money to help her." Brody said. Feline gave him a sympathetic look.

"I need the money so me and my sister can leave my dad...let's just say we're not on his good side right now..." Feline said sadly. Brody nodded and then the two just quietly waited to go to the island...

**=with Andrea and Evan=**

Evan was able to finish the poppers and the two raced back out to the hurricane. The winds were blowing and they had to be careful not to slip on the salt water that came from waves Crashing into the ship. Suddenly a giant bucket landed on Evans head, greasy remains from chef's kitchen splattered all over Evens shirt.

"hey! That's where my prank bucket went...aww man!" He said. Andrea quietly chuckled from behind and the two continued walking.

**=with Raven=**

Raven nearly slipped around a corner as she chased after the criminal. Kyle and Jason were chasing after her wondering where the heck she was going! "RAVEN!" Jason yelled after her. Kyle went to turn the corner but slipped as a wave crashed on the boat tilting it back. Raven saw the silhouette of the criminal go down below deck. She took a quick glance back seeing Jason trying to help Kyle back up.

Jason grabbed Kyle'a arm and pulled him up. Kyle stood on his feet and the two of them looked for any trace of the raven haired girl. Panic struck through both of them as they noticed there was no sign of her.

**=With Victoria and Feline=**

Feline groaned and slowly propped herself up on her elbows, holding her head. Victoria walked to her. "Hey Fee, how ya feeling...you got knocked out pretty bad." Feline chuckled but nodded, saying that she was alright. Suddenly, the door opened and Andrea and Evan made it in the control room.

"oh my goodness! are you okay!" Andrea said as she ran to Feline. Feline got up with Andrea's help and looked to Evan who was covered in...she didn't want to know.

"do you have what we need?" Feline asked, she winced, holding her head. Evan nodded and handed Victoria the poppers. "I can do it." Feline said. Victoria looked at her.

"I know you can but there's also something else I need you to do." She said to feline. Feline looked at her.

"and what is that?" She asked.

"rest." Victoria's voice turned motherly and stern. Feline sighed and sat back down while Andrea sat next to her.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short. But I will make longer chapters. Let this be chapter where I tell you I'm still alive. LOL but also I need to refresh my memory so I can get back to full gear on this story so please bare with me!**

**question time!**

**-will Raven be alright?**

**-will Victoria and Feline fix the control room?**

**-what about the others?**


End file.
